Beyond a Dream
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: Byakuya's dreams give him a glimpse into his true desires, a family w/ Yoruichi. He has to decide if he should pursue his dreams and go beyond making them reality or if he should just defer his dreams and let them die.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto

* * *

**A Book of Dreams (Prologue)**

Ginrei Kuchiki, captain of the 6th Division and head of the Kuchiki clan, was a strong and reserved man. He was not one to show emotion, but today was different. He was visibly disturbed by the sight he witnessed. There was sadness behind his blue eyes and a frown peeking from under his thick silver mustache. Today Ginrei watched his future successor, his grandson Byakuya Kuchiki burn away his dreams.

Ginrei's wife, Cecile, was almost the complete opposite of him. She was whimsical and outgoing. Cecile encouraged young Byakuya to show emotions and even fueled his rebellious side at times much to Ginrei's dismay. He and his wife sometimes did not see eye-to-eye on what was best for young Byakuya. Ginrei love, respected, and admired Cecile so despite some hesitation Ginrei always deferred to Cecile when it came to Byakuya.

After Byakuya's parents died Cecile gave Byakuya a gold dream book, a special book to record his dreams. Cecile told Byakuya, "Dreams were messages for the soul and often people we love visit us in our dreams to deliver that message." When Cecile passed on 11 years ago Ginrei gave Byakuya a new dream book, a blue one. Ginrei wanted to keep that part of Cecile alive in Byakuya. After that Byakuya would sometimes even share his dreams about his grandmother and parents with his grandfather.

Two years after Cecile died Ginrei was tending to her azaleas and found a black dream book under a pine tree in their garden. It too belonged to young Byakuya. This dream book was different from the others; it was about Byakuya and a special someone, Yoruichi Shihoin. This had surprised and pleased the elder Kuchiki. The new dream book contained more than just the lustful fantasies of teenaged boy; there were dreams of a future full of promise with the princess of the Shihoin clan, and even poems from the heart that young Byakuya was to shy to send.

Ginrei never discussed those dreams with Byakuya, but he would often invite young Captain Yoruichi to the Kuchiki manor for tea so that she and young Byakuya could spend time together. The three of them never actually set down to tea when Yoruichi came over. Somehow all of her visits ended up with Byakuya and Yoruichi running off to play tag. Ginrei did not mind he had always hoped that Byakuya and Yoruichi's fun playing tag would lead to something more serious in the future. Ginrei knew from skimming through young Byakuya's dream book that Byakuya felt the same way.

That was seven years ago. Today Ginrei had come home to check on Byakuya. Seven years ago Yoruichi Shihoin had aided the escape of two fugitives, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi and had been missing ever since. Despite Yoruichi disappearance Byakuya still kept and continued to write in that same black dream book. So Ginrei was greatly sadden as he watched Byakuya tear the pages from his black dream book and burn them.

"Byakuya"

"Hello grandfather" He continues to tear the pages from the dream book throwing them into the fire on by one.

"Are you OK"?

"I am fine grandfather"

_No you're not son. _Ginrei could see a change in Byakuya. He was more reserved than usual. The fire in his eyes was considerably dimmer. Ginrei watched as Byakuya burned the last page.

"Byakuya?"

"Grandfather you know a man that puts his stake in a dream has nothing".

* * *

A/N:

**Shikamaru**: A prologue huh, well I got it the first time I am not reading your story again b/c you added a prologue. The story is over 15,000 words what a pain.

**Peace in Chaos**: You don't have to if you don't want to ;) Thank you for reading it the first time.

**Rain (BA): **"I think that's a great prologue

it sets up the story and the epic drama between them well, and really adds the motivation he has very well

I like it "

**Peace in Chaos**: I just hope this will help people get a better understanding of the story.


	2. We're not in Ktown

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do not own Naruto either ;-).

A/N: This story is my filler story for the two most recent fillers (Bount Arc and the New Capt. one). I know it sounds confusing. Beyond a Dream occurs after the Bount Arc but before the New Captain Arc. The events that occur in this story may explain Byakuya's "change" in behavior as seen in episode 189. Thanks for reading my fan fic. I love hearing from readers so please post a review or send me a PM.

* * *

**Beyond a Dream**

This evening the back room of Urahara's Shop is packed with individuals due to the recent attacks of a hollow calling himself Darkled. The attacks have gotten so bad that Byakuya has been sent to assist. The group has gathered at the shop to devise a plan to stop Darkled from terrorizing Karakura Town.

"I have never seen a hollow like this Darkness, Dark light, or whatever," said Ichigo.

"That's because he's no ordinary hollow," responded Urahara " I believe he's an Adjuchas. His form and size is more humanlike. It also appears that he has a unique power. Darkled has the ability to separate himself into two separate Adjuchas which is why he appears to be in two places at one time."

"Why would an Adjuchas, be here?" questions Uryu

"That's a good questions, he is probably one of Aizen's pet project" responds Yoruichi.

"The real question is how do we stop him?" asks Ichigo

"We have to destroy them both at the same time or force him to become one again, like he was when we first encountered him." responds Urahara.

"That would explain why the first one we saw Darkled he was purple but when Chad saw him again he was blue but when Rukia saw him he was red" adds Uryu.

"Exactly"

" So how do we get him to put himself together or destroy them both at the same time" questions Ichigo?

" I know," responds Rukia. Rukia quickly draws out a plan. She shows it the group. Everyone has a blank look on his or her faces, except Byakuya. There is dead silence, until Byakuya speaks. "I fully understand". In unison Renji and Ichigo say, "What?" with confused looks on their faces.

Byakuya takes the pad and draws what he deems as a simplified version. He then shows them the drawing. "I have made it very simple. Now do you two understand?" questions Byakuya with a bit of condescension in his tone. It is very obvious that the Kuchiki clan had been taught how to draw from the same unusual art teacher. Rukia looks at the drawing and Byakuya with great admiration. Renji and Ichigo are even more perplexed then before.

Urahara opens his fan and covers his face to hide his amusement. "Ah hmm, let me give it a try" Yoruichi, interrupts, (She takes the pad flips the page and draws out the plan.) "See this what we need to do (she shows it to everyone in the room)"

"Ah I get it now" responds Orhime

"I see" replies Uryu

"Got it" respond in unison Ichigo and Renji

"That's a great idea, Yoruichi" states Urahara

Chad confirms by nodding. Everyone seems to be in accordance with the plan except the Kuchiki siblings. Rukia looks confused and Byakuya does not even appear to be paying attention. _Am I supposed to be impressed by the demon cat's limited art skills._ Yoruichi turns over the pad. "To make sure everyone is on the same page this is what we need to do, we will need to force the two separate Darkleds to one designated location. Let's say Bunkyo Park near the old abandon green house on the river since that location is near all the previous sightings. We will team up in groups of two attacking and chasing them to the designated location."

"Since the two Darkleds seem to have an aversion to sun light. We will use sun lamps to force him to merge into one." adds Urahara "It is almost sunset so Darkled should so show up soon."

The teams leave to find Darkled, Ichigo and Rukia head south, Byakuya and Renji head west, Chad and Yoruichi head east, and Orihime and Uryu head north. Urahara and his team of Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu hurry to Bunkyo Park to lay the trap.

About 45 minutes later Urahara sees blue Darkled being chased by Yoruichi and Chad. Less than two minutes after the blue Darkled arrives Urahara's team spots Ichigo and Rukia in hot pursuit of red Darkled. The two teams continue their pursuit of the two Darkleds, firing but purposely missing guiding the Darkleds to the target area. Once both blue and red Darkled reach the target area Urahara along with Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu turn on their designated sun lamps. The four of them have Darkled surrounded. It forces Darkled to merge into one (purple Darkled). Ichigo fires but Darkled is able to negate it was a cero blast. Darkled turns his focus and attack on Uryu (who is firing at Darkled) and Orihime. Darkled darts towards Orihime, and Uryu jumps in front of Orihime and shots, at the same time Chad fires a blast from Brazo Derecha de Gigante, not even a millisecond later from the sky Ichigo sends a blast from Tensa Zangetsu. All three blasts hit Darkled at the same time add it causes a massive explosion.

/

After the explosion, Uryu awakes with a throbbing headache. He slowly sits up and adjusts his glasses by pushing the bridge of the frame back. He was a little light headed so he took a moment to gather himself. He stood slowly and looked around to decipher his surroundings. He realizes quickly he is not in Karakura Town anymore.

The Soul Society how did I … (he looks down to find Orihime unconscious. He moves over to see if she is ok. He kneels beside her and gently raises her head supporting her head and neck with his hand). "Orihime are you ok?" he questions

Orihime slowly opens her eyes to find a concerned Uryu looking down upon her. "Uryu, what happened?" "Where is everybody?"

"I'm not sure" Uryu starts to remember the previous events. He remembers jumping in front of Orihime and firing arrows into Darkled, the Adjuchas they were fighting, he thought about how he, Ichigo, and Chad all fired and then there was an explosion. "I know this sounds strange but somehow we ended up in the Soul Society after the explosion from Darkled. We need to find help and a way back. Are you able to stand?"

"Yes, I am fine" replies a smiling Orihime. She quickly tries to quickly stand but is still light headed. Uryu catches her.

"Take it easy Orihime," he says as he helps her regain her balance. " We've must have been out cold for a long time the sun is setting. We should leave now to find one of the captains before it gets dark. You're sure you're OK enough to continue". Orihime smiles, pumps her fist and nods.

They leave to find someone that maybe able to help them. After walk for what seemed like hours, finally they reach a familiar location, the Kuchiki manor. Orihime knocks but there is no answer. The two decide to walk in anyway since the door was slightly open. A few feet in they hear a child screaming. They hear Byakuya call for Rukia. They follow the voice through the halls of the spacious manor until they find Byakuya in distress holding a crying toddler. "MOOOMYYY, I WAnt my MOMMY" screams the little one.

"I thought you two were Rukia and Ichigo. Well don't just stand there help me with Ayo", commands Byakuya as he struggles with a crying and screaming little boy with long black hair, mocha colored skin, and golden eyes. Orihime moves closer and he passes the screaming boy to her. She takes him in her arms and rubs his back little Ayo lays his head on Orihime's shoulder, he stops crying and closes his eyes.

"Silence finally," sighs Byakuya "Of course on the one day Yoruichi decides give all our servants the day off, she gets called away to a meeting with Capt. Yamamoto and leaves me alone with the twins. Well at least he's quite now". (He turns his attention to Uryu) So why is the Prince of the Quincy, Uryu Ishida, here?

Both Orihime and Uryu are shocked. Orihime and Uryu and the same time "What!" Uryu points to himself " Me!" All the noise starts little Ayo crying again.

"No not again" said a visibly stressed Byakuya.

"Ouch!" yells Orihime someone just pinched me.

"Ouch! Someone just pinched me too," said Ishida

Byakuya eyes widen, "Oh no she's escaped. Byakuya flash steps away. Loosing sight of his father causes little Ayo to begin screaming "DADDY". Byakuya returns shortly, we have to find her.

"Who?" questions Ishida?

"Little Udo, somehow she's escaped from the barrier. We have to find her and find her quickly. She's a flash step prodigy, and Yoruichi thought it would be a great idea to cultivate her talents at an early age. Now we have a flash stepping escape artist," said a worried Byakuya, "If we don't find her soon Yoruichi is never going to let me forget how I lost our daughter."

Just as Byakuya was about lead the search party for Udo. Yoruichi walks in hand-in-hand with the adorable raven haired honey skinned golden-eyed Udo, who has a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy" yells Ayo who practically leaps out of Orihime's arms. Orihime puts him down and runs to Yoruichi, and she kneels down and he gives her a big hug.

"Did you two behave for daddy today?" Yoruichi asks the two toddlers as the three of them hug.

"Yes mommy" the two said in unison. The mood of the entire house changed. Byakuya was relaxed the children were happy even Uryu and Orihime were relieved to see Yoruichi.

"I think daddy needs a hug too" whispers Yoruichi to Ayo and Udo. The twins run over to Byakuya and hug his legs. Yoruichi and Byakuya exchange smiles, which shock both Uryu and Orihime.

"So what brings you two here?" ask Yoruichi

"It's quite confusing to us actually", responds Ishida

"Well in that case, you can explain it all over dinner. C'mon you two we have to make dinner for our guest" The twins finally let Byakuya go. They run over to Yoruichi Udo taking her left hand and Ayo taking her right. Then they head to the kitchen giggling and talking the entire time. Byakuya could not help but smile as he watched them leave. Uryu and Orihime look at Byakuya with surprise.

* * *

A/N:

Hinata: How adorable twins

Ino: You know you could've use Ino instead of Udo

Peace in Chaos: True, but Ayo means joy and Udo means peace, they represent the gifts Yoruichi and Byakuya have given each other joy and peace.


	3. Dinner at the Kuchikis

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

It is time for dinner. Everyone gathers in the dinning room where Yoruichi and the twins have laid out a lovely meal on the knee high dinning room table. Orihime sits on the floor across from Uryu while Byakuya sits at one end of the table and Yoruichi sits across from him at the other end. The twins sit on the floor across from each other near Yoruichi.

"Everything looks delicious" said Orihime

"I made the miso soup" said Udo with a smile on her face.

"I made the korokke" added Ayo with an even bigger smile on his face.

"No you didn't mommy made the korokke" responds Udo

"I helped" snaps Ayo

"Not the same, right daddy", Udo turns to Byakuya

"Shut up, big head" says a frowning Ayo

"You shut up, cry baby" responds Udo

"That is enough you two, we have guest you both are behaving rudely. Now apologize to our guest" commands Yoruichi.

"Sorry" say the twins in unison.

"Apologize, to each other as well" adds Byakuya

"Sorry Udo" huffs Ayo

"Sorry Ayo" says Udo with a smile but as soon as the focus is off the twins Udo sticks her tongue out Ayo. Ayo responds by sticking his tongue out and closes his eyes. When Ayo opens his eyes he finds a very crossed Byakuya looking at him.

"Ayo, you should be ashamed of yourself that is no way for a Kuchiki to behave. Since you do not know how to behave you will not have any ohagi.

Little Ayo's lip begins to quiver and it looks as if he is about to cry. Just then he looks over at Udo's smiling face and instead of crying he frowns up.

"Ayo" He looks up at Yoruichi "No frowning" she says followed by a smile just for him. He smiles back at her and all is well once again.

"This is delicious!" responds Uyru after he tries some yakitori.

"Hmmm, it is" adds Orihime

"You two sound surprised"

"Well it's just that, I, I mean we never really thought of you as the type of person who… cooks" responded Uyru.

"I see" Yoruichi said in a serious tone. She and Byakuya exchange glances. "Well eat up," she said with a smile. Everyone continued to eat and enjoy Yoruichi's cooking. It was then time for dessert everyone got ohagi except little Ayo.

"Byakuya why don't you take our guest into the sitting area and we'll clean up here" says Yoruichi. Byakuya leads Orihime and Uyru to the sitting area while Yoruichi and the twins clean up. Yoruchi pretends not to notice Udo sneaking Ayo the reminder of her ohagi. Ayo devours it quickly leaving him with sticky mouth. Yoruichi just smiles and hands Ayo a cloth to wipe his mouth. They quickly clean up. Yoruichi then takes the twins to the playroom, which makes them very happy since they get to stay up and play and hour later tonight.

By the time Yoruichi enters the sitting room Byakuya is attempting his third joke of the evening. The first two were terrible and the fact that Byakuya was even telling the jokes made Orihime and Uryu a little uncomfortable.

"Are you telling those awful jokes you got from Ukitake again?" Before he can answer she gives him quick kiss on the lips and makes herself comfortable between his legs. "So who are you and why are you here?" she calmly questions as she leans her back against Byakuya's chest

Uryu begins to tell her the story of their travel to the Soul Society. He recounts how he, Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, and Rukia battling an Adjuchas who called himself Darkled and that somehow when he was destroyed they ended up in the soul society.

"You don't believe us do you?" questions Orihime "It's ok the Yoruichi and Byakuya I know wouldn't believe it either come to think of it."

"Its just that it is quite an unbelievable event, "responds Byakuya

"For us as well, I wish there was some way for us to prove it" said Uryu "Your world is very similar to ours but different, in our world I am the last Quincy. The few of us that were left were wiped out because Capt. Mayuri "replied Uryu with bitterness in his voice.

"In this world Mayuri isn't a captain and there is a small colony of 27 Quincy. We even have a liaison there, Jin Akane " Yoruichi see the joy wash of Uryu as she mentions this. Orihime notices it as well and cannot help but smile.

The four of them discussed the differences between the two worlds for almost an hour. They discussed how in this world Aizen had left the Gotei 13 over 150 years ago and he had taken Mayuri and a number of defectors with him, including quite a few young officers most notably the talented Gin and Tousen. Aizen returned a hundred years later and headed an attack against the Soul Society which lead to Yoruichi being reassigned from the Zero Squad to return to her former position as Supreme Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps; Corps Commander of the 1st Squad, Correction Corps. Soi Fon is still Captain of the 2nd Division and Yoruichi's Lt. Commander. The Quincy colony helped to protect Karakura Town while Aizen attacked the Soul Society. After seeing that Shinigami and Quincy could work together a treaty was established. Jin Akane, a former division captain, was instrumental in the treaty signing and a good friend of Capt. Retsu Unohana and Uryu's family.

"It is well past Ayo's and Udo's bedtime so we'll call it night. Tomorrow I will take you two to Kisuke tomorrow he maybe able to help, and I will see if Soi Fon can arrange for you meet Jin, Uryu. I am sure you have a lot of questions." Yoruichi leaves to get Ayo and Udo ready for bed while Byakuya leads Orihime and Uryu to their quarters for the evening. Byakuya placed a barrier at the end of the hall as a precaution and went to bed. Orihime had never seen so much joy in Uryu, and it made her happy. She was smiling just as much as he was. She wanted to talk to him about but figured it would be best to wait until later.

"Good night Uryu, sweet dreams" she said just before entering her quarters.

"Good night Orihime, you too" he responded as he enters his quarters. Uryu could barely sleep do to the excitement of the possibility of meeting more Quincy. Eventually, the fatigue of all today's events pounds him into submission and he falls asleep.

________________________________________

________________________________________

A/N:

Hinata: Oh that's so sweet Orihime is happy for Uryu

Naruto: Alright, that's great Uryu is going to met some other Quincy

Shikamaru: Why bother to meet all these people if you go back to your world, you're never going to see them again

Kiba: I dunno they're already trapped behind a barrier maybe that's the evil version of Byakuya and Yoruichi. Byakuya doesn't tell jokes.

Peace in Chaos: They are not the evil version of Yoruichi and Byakuya just an alternative universe version, they just both happen to be happy.


	4. Yoruichi is a Mom?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"That is what happened to us after the explosion. We went to sleep at Byakuya's and Yoruichi's home but woke up here, back at Urahara's shop" stated Orihime

"The great Byakuya Kuchiki was taken down by two toddlers" announced Ichigo. It was followed by a roar of laughter from everyone in the room.

"Plus he was smiling, I didn't think that was possible," chimed in Renji

"I am sure brother would make a great father but it is funny picturing him trying to take care of a baby", Rukia snickered.

Byakuya was listening in the entire time he was so engrossed he did not notice Yoruichi larking in the shadows. The story intrigues him to say the least. Byakuya remembers a similar dream he once had a very long time ago, and for a moment he allows that dream to replay in his mind. Yoruichi thought for sure she saw his cheek rise as if he was smiling and then fall back to its regular position.

"Don't worry you'd have to catch me first, and you've never beaten me in a game of tag before, little Byakuya," she said with devilish smile.

For a second he was tempted to prove her wrong. "I do not have time for your games tonight." He dashes past her, quickly leaves the shop and disappears into the darkness.

"Oh Byakuya", she sighs as she shrugs her shoulders and walks into the back room of Urahara's Shop.

"I still can't get past the idea of Yoruichi as a mom" Urahara said with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Oh, so Urahara you don't think I'd be a good mother", snapped Yoruichi

"No, no, no Yoruichi" commented a flustered Urahara trying to hide behind his fan. There was a dead silence as almost everyone tried to advert Yoruichi's gaze as she continued into the room. Yoruichi sits down on the floor near a corner in the room away from everyone else. Ohirime and Uryu turn in her direction.

"I think you'd make a wonderful mother" gleefully responds Orihime "You were so good with your kids. They just adored you."

"Yes your mothering skills were quite admirable", Uryu added while adjusting his glasses.

"Why thank you Ishida and Orihime," she said as she crosses her arms and closes her eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence until Ichigo asks a question.

"Do you think it's over? We've tried to kill that thing two times and twice we've failed." Rukia saw the concern in Ichigo's face doubt creep over everyone in the room.

Alone the in dark Byakuya walks the lifeless streets of Karakura Town. His mind wonders back to the twins he has never met. _A boy and a girl, apparently they have taken after their mother, all wild and emotional. Yoruichi Kuchiki that actually has a nice ring to it. But knowing Yoruichi she would keep her last name._

Back at the shop Yoruichi is thinking about Uryu and Orihime's experience as well. _Me a mom, that would be something and on top of that married to Byakuya. Yoruichi Kuchiki it actually rhymes, that's terrible, I would have to keep my last name. _The thought made her smile. _Wouldn't that be an interesting turn of events? _

_What am I thinking? That woman is the last person I would marry and have children with. I would be a fool to get involved with her, and I am not fool. I have no time for daydreams and idiotic fantasy. _Byakuya had fully convinced himself to remove any thought of a relationship with Yoruichi by the time he arrived at the Senkaimon gate. Byakuya returned to the Soul Society without a word to anyone.

The group breaks up to leave Urahara's Shop.

"Yoruichi may I speak to you for moment in private?" ask Uryu

Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo leave the shop. Ichigo is walking alongside Orihime.

"Orihime, I am glad you're OK. We were worried about you and Uryu after the explosion. " expressed Ichigo

"No need to worry, I guess I just got in the way again" responds Orihime

"Orihime you're too important to be ever be in the way" replies Ichigo as they leave the shop.

Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia are stand outside talking for a moment, waiting on Uryu while he is inside talking to Yoruichi. It is already late so Chad volunteers to walk Orihime home. Chad and Orihime head for home, and leave Rukia and Ichigo still talking in front of Urahara while waiting on Uryu.

"Rukia I wanted thank you for earlier"

"Thank me for what, Ichigo"

"For what you said earlier after Uryu and Orhime got hurt, I started to doubt my skills, but when you said I was the only person you would always trust and that you would always believe in, you helped me to believe in myself once again. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you, Rukia"

"Ichigo, I was just stating the truth"

"That's just it, I can always count on you to be there and tell me the truth. When I am lost in the dark, I can always count on you to be my light to guide me home (I need you in my life)."

"Ichigo (I wish I could carry your burdens for you.) I'll always be there (to hold you). "

"Rukia …"

"Hey guys have you seen Byakuya?" interrupts Renji

"No" reply Rukia and Ichigo

"I wonder where he could be?" questions Renji

"He probably went back, its over for now," responds Rukia

* * *

AN:

Rock Lee: IchiRuki action, that's almost as great as RocSak action

Naruto: Wait a minute I thought this was a Byakuya x Yoruichi story but he leaves her and doesn't say good-bye.

Hinata: Yes a good-bye would've been nice

Peace in Chaos: Yes, but he wanted to get away from those feelings and figured getting away from the shop would be the quickest way.


	5. All Night Guest

"Please Yoruichi, if you can find anything, I will be forever in your debt", pleads Uryu.

Yoruichi agrees to help Uryu so she returns to the Soul Society a few days after their discussion. She felt it best to remain in cat form for now. This gave her the freedom to roam the Soul Society without suspicion. She would get the information on Capt. Jin Akane for Ishida and then leave, a quick and easy job for the Goddess of Flash or so she thought.

After searching Yoruichi finds some information on Capt. Jin and his involvement with the Quincy in her family archives from the Secret Mobile Corps/Special Forces. Unfortunately, there is not much there she decides to see if there is any info at the Research and Development (R&D) Division's headquarters. She travels quickly to R&D using the rooftops. _They've sealed my secret entrance to R&D. I guess it is not a secret anymore, oh well I have another source I can use. It's a nice night for a roof top walk anyway. _She begins her journey back to her family's estate.

Byakuya dreamed once again of the family he wanted but knew he would never have. Just like the previous two nights. He dreamed that it was beautiful summer day with a clear blue sky. He could see the twins and Yoruichi playing at the top of a grassy hill. The children are laughing and giggling. They stop when they see him and wave. Yoruichi has big smile on her face the children are yelling, "DADDY!" He smiles back and starts walking up the hill he makes it almost to the top and Yoruichi reaches out her hand, he reaches his hand out to meet hers, but then a terrible thunderstorm starts. It scares the children Yoruichi takes her hand away and grabs the children. There is a big clap of thunder and he wakes up and he is alone once again.

He is unable to go back to sleep so he decides to go for a mid night walk to clear his head. He walks not more than 100 ft from his manor when it starts to rain. Byakuya makes it back to his manor in few flash steps. He opens the door to be greeted by none other then Yoruichi.

"Good evening Byakuya"

"Yoruichi what are you doing here? It's very impolite to enter someone's home without an invitation", he huffed

"You opened the door for me so I decided to come in out of the rain. I hate walking in the rain. Besides you used to love when I came to visit. Now be a good host and find me something wear. I need to transform back into my true form unless... (She begins searching his face for something anything but there was nothing?) _What a pity she thought such a handsome face with no life. Oh my little Byakuya how stoic you've become you seem so empty, she thought_. "Never-mind, just find me something to wear, please".

He left the sitting area to find her something to wear_. What is this a test of some sort? She's supposed to be in human world not in my home._ He takes out an old blue kimono and places it on his bed. Without thinking about it he took a couple of flash steps down the hall to let her to get her.

"Yoruichi." He gestured for her to follow. He led her down the long hall without a word or even a look in her direction. He opens the door at the end of the hall and points at the kimono on the bed

"Why Byakuya ... what a big beautiful bed." It was a very grand hand carved sold cherry wood king size bed with block post. She looks at him and he has this shocked look on his face. He regains his composure. "I was told that these western style beds would help to me to sleep better at night," he says.

"Are you still having trouble sleeping," she questions. "I sleep fine thank you," he states. There is silence between them for a few minutes.

"Naughty little Byakuya are waiting for me to transform", she says.

"No of course not" says a slightly blushing Byakuya. He turns quickly and walks out the room. She was quite pleased that she made him blush, perhaps there was still hope. She thought this was going to be a fun night after all.

Yoruichi transformed and slips on the kimono. She opens the door to the bedroom to let him know it was fine to comeback in, but he wasn't there. She starts to explore the bedroom. It was large and boring but dignified. There was writing desk in the corner. There is one bookshelf in the far corners near the doors leading to the garden, and one flower stand with no flowers. She was still surprised to find he had opted for a bed oppose to a futon despite his explanation. Everything was neat and its place. She lay back down on the bed. _Where was he? Did I embarrass him that much? The thought of him getting a little flustered made her smile. I am not going to search the entire manor for him._

_Why is she still in my room? How long does it take put a kimono? I know she does not expect to stay in my room all night, he thought_. After about 20 minutes Byakuya goes back to his bedroom. The door is ajar. He steps in only to find a sleeping Yoruichi. She looked sweet and innocent. He hated to admit but he had missed and he still misses her; now she sleeping in his bed young Byakuya would have been overjoyed but older more reserved Byakuya was conflicted. Part of him wanted just stand there and admire her beauty, another part of him wanted to climb into bed and remove that kimono, yet another part the sensible part wanted her out of his bed, out of his home, out of his mind. He chose to follow the sensible part. He moves around to the side of the bed where she is peacefully sleeping and reaches out his hand to tap her on the shoulder, but before he could even touch her Yoruichi grabbed his hand and tosses him on the bed.

"Even half asleep, I am still faster than you", she said with coy smile not even opening her eyes to see his reaction. She rolled back over snuggled up against the pillow and went back to sleep. She was comfortable and she was not going be moved from her spot that easily.

_That woman, this is my bed and I did not invite her to share it. _He rolled off the bed was gone.

With his departure, she thought _oh well we have to play some more another time; that just means more bed for me. She loved his bed._ The bed was grand and the mattress was incredibly soft. She starts to fall back to sleep when she hears the alarm. Twenty-steps in there is a slightly loose board that makes small sighs when you stepped on it. It was so subtle most would not even notice it, but Yoruichi was not like everyone else she was the former Commander of the Stealth Force she had been trained since a youth notice what others did not notice. _Ah ha, he was back for more she thought._ Instead of trying to wake her again, Byakuya just laid down. He made sure that there was ample space between them and attempted to sleep. In moments that space had been reduced to nothing, Yoruichi was right next to him, they were back to back. She was instinctively drawn by his body's heat so every time he would move away she follows shortly after.

__________

Morning came and the rain had been replaced by a beautiful sunrise. Yoruichi awoke as the first rays of light peeked through the sliding doors to the garden. She was surprised to find that she was not snuggling with her pillow but Byakuya instead. She knew from the moment she negated Senbonzakura's release in her rescue of Ichigo that Byakuya was no longer little Byakuya, but it was at this moment laying next to him, she admitted to herself her real attraction to him. There was something about him, he was familiar but new. She could not resist, she pressed her entire body up against his. She could feel the warmth of his bare back through her kimono. Yoruichi pressed her forehead lightly against his collarbone and breathed in his scent. He smellsof cherry blossoms. He could feel the heat from her breathing on his skin and it stirred something inside. She moves her hand slowly across his sculpted stomach. He grabs the sheet to avoid grabbing her hand a moving it in another direction. She was enjoying their closeness. _Good thing he was still sleeping, she thought._ But she was wrong he was wide-awake and enjoying every moment. _This is much better than tag. _Too bad it was time for her to take her leave. She moves cautiously away so she would not wake him. She stands up and he rolls over. She turns to see that he continues to sleep (or so she thought). _My, my, my aren't you a handsome man_, she smiles, she wants to kiss him until he wakes up, she decides leaving now would keep her out of trouble. She turns towards the only window in the room; with her back to him she disrobes. She loves the feel of sunlight on her bare skin. She stands and soaks in the sun for a few minutes enjoying the warmth while Byakuya lays in bed and enjoying the view. He starts to call her name but once again the sensible part wins and he says nothing. _Her leaving would be best_. She transforms back into a cat, leaps on a small stand and then through the window and dashes away leaving Byakuya with a visual he would never forget.

* * *

A/N

Naruto: I can't believe Byakuya punked out.

Kakashi: Maybe if she'd touched him some other place hmm besides his stomach

Shikamaru: Oh man she was flirting hard… she was naked it would not have even taken that much effort

Sasuke: Even I thought they were going to do it, and I am not even following the story

Peace in Chaos: He didn't punk out he sided with his sensibilities


	6. Better Than A Dream

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bleach

After Yoruichi leaves Byakuya lays in bed and tries to digest what just happened. Sleeping beside Yoruichi last night had provided Byakuya with his first peaceful night of sleep in ages, and waking up with her stired up thoughts, feelings, and memories he had burned away long ago. _Is this some kind of game she's playing? _He remembered what she said at Urahara's shop "_Don't worry you'd have to catch me first, and you've never beaten me in a game of tag before, little Byakuya_" _It has to be, I am not falling for it. I am not going to play her little game; I am not going to chase her or after a dream. _With that final decree Byakuya arouse from his bed to start his day and pushes any thoughts of Yoruichi away.

Yoruichi on the other hand found this morning to be quite a pleasant distraction from her boring duties this morning. She would be spending her morning in the seritei library researching the Blood Moon Night, an event that happened just before the Quincy Shinigami war. According to the information she found in her family achieves Capt. Jin died during this event and so did an unnumbered amount of Quinces. Yoruichi hopes the library holds some answers regarding that night so she starts gathering books related to the Quincy from all over the library including the storage rooms.

Her thoughts drifted back Byakuya and this morning. _It was kinda nice waking up with Byakuya._"Yoruichi I found these for you" said Vivid, the red headed freckled faced librarian as she passes Yoruichi two more books to add to her pile, bringing Yoruichi back to reality forcing her to push any thoughts of Byakuya away for right now.

"Thanks Vivid, and if you happen to see Zaryia today please tell him not to forget about our meeting" Yoruichi said with a smile. Vivid has managed the library since Yoruichi was a little girl. Vivid was quite fond of Yoruichi and always allowed her to use the conference room to do her research, and even after hundreds of years that has not changed.

"I sure will," said Vivid as she smiled back. Vivid closes and locks the door to the conference room where Yoruichi is working to make sure no one knows Yoruichi there.

After several hours of research, Yoruichi learns nothing new to report to Uryu. She decides to take a catnap since she needed to wait for Vivid's signal that it would be ok for her to leave. The short nap turned into a long one that lasted about four hours.

"Yoruichi its safe for you to leave now" said Vivid to a dusty but refreshed Yoruichi. "Wow looks like you've been working hard."

Yoruichi looks down at her clothes and they are covered in dust. "I guess I do. I'll run home (to the Shihoin estate) and clean up after put these books away"

"No don't worry I'll take care of these," responds Vivid

"Thank you for everything" says Yoruichi as she leaves.

Yoruichi heads to the Shihoin estate. She takes a bath and since she is feeling rather nostalgic after this morning events, she puts on her old Covert-Ops uniform.

"It still fits quite nicely, I wonder if Byakuya is up for a new game of tag," she says as she smiles at herself in the mirror.

________________________

Byakuya is sitting at his desk working on his report about Darkled. He is glad he had something to take Yoruichi off his mind, since his thoughts had wondered back to her all day despite all his attempts to keep her off of his mind. After working on the report for about 20 minutes he realizes the entire time he referred to Yoruichi as Yoruichi Kuchiki.

"I can't believe I did that", he sighed.

"You're waiting up for me, how sweet", she said with an innocent smile as she walks in through the garden doors.

"Of course not, I am working unlike you I have not abandon my responsibilities" he says, in a most condescending tone, while trying to hide the report from the curious demon cat.

"Oh really", she says as she saunters over to him. She leans back against the desk. He gives her a disgruntled look. She smiles at him. He looks into her eyes to see if he can read her intentions, but she hides her mystery behind those eyes. No matter how hard he tried her eyes would reveal nothing; instead they captivate him. Just as he tries to break away from their hold Yoruichi runs her fingers gently through his loose thick raven black hair. "I think you look better without the kenseikan, more relaxed" He closes his eyes enjoying her touch, but as soon Byakuya lets his guard down she quickly removes the report he was trying to hide.

"Give that back," he commanded

"Why don't you take it from me?" she said from across the room.

He could see her smiling; he knew she got pleasure from taunting him.

"After all these years you still have not learned to respect other people's property" he said as move behind her.

She heard something in voice she had not heard since her return ... life. "Come on little Byakuya don't be so uptight. Who knows if you catch me, you maybe able to get your hair tie back" smiled again innocently while standing on top of his bed.

The chase begins. Byakuya chased her _around the room for a good ten minutes before she stopped. _"Times up I win"_. I hate to admit it I was starting to get a little tired. He has gotten faster since the last time we met. He must have been practicing for a rematch._ She places the papers back on the desk not even bothering to read them. Then she removes her jacket placing it on the chair at his desk. The removal of her jacket revealed her sleeves backless old Covert-Ops uniform. "Why are you wearing that?" he whispers from behind her across the room. She sits in the middle of the bed. The sight of her bare skin brought back memories from his early morning delight and her old uniform stirs up old teenage fantasies he would have after their little games of tag. He couldn't resist touching her. He quickly moved to the bed and from behind and he placed one hand her shoulder.

"The game is over, Byaku-," she stopped. She was distracted by Byakuya's kisses that he trailed from her left shoulder up to her ear. He whispered, "Yoruichi" He begins kissing her right shoulder ending at her right ear, "I want you", he husks.

She turns her body towards his to face him, and she sees the passion and intensity in his eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word; he kisses her mouth softly and sweetly. She begins to reciprocate and his kiss became more and more passionate. He continued to kiss her mouth until he broke away from kissing her mouth to explore kissing the nape of her neck, her jaw line, and every exposed inch of skin. She could feel herself loose control and she was not used to being in the position, they should be taking it slow. But she could not resist his kisses, they were as sweet as the sweetest hakuto peaches and she wants more, more kisses, more of him. He wanted the same her kisses were fiery and spicy like wasabui he just could not seem to get enough of her. She was getting more excited as his kisses were now being intensified by the use of his hands to explore her body.

He moves one hand under her kimono caressing her right breast until it ripened like summer fruit while continuing his assault of sweet kisses along her exposed skin. By this time her left breast was begging for attention so he happily brought it to a ripened state, this time while a placing a trail of kisses back to her mouth. When his kisses reached their destination he found a naughty smile on her lips. He kisses her mouth hard and passionately he wanted to taste her smile and make it his.

She gently removes his hand from inside her kimono and pulls away from his kiss. She moves off the bed and stands before him. She looks at him, and finds perplexed look on his face. "I think we'll have more fun if we took these off," she says as she lightly tugs on his kimono. He breathes a huge sigh of relief. She could not help but giggle a little at his reaction; he did not like being laughed at and his displeasure showed. She grabs and kisses him …"don't worry I am not going anywhere" and she kisses his lips once before moving away from his hold to get undressed. They both start to disrobe. Byakuya removes his kimono and opens his white kosode then stops and sits back on the bed. The sight of Yoruichi getting undress transfixes him. She can feel the heat of his gaze all over her body. The desire in his eyes intensifies with every item she removes. She had been nude before people before and it was no big deal to her, she actually found their reactions to be amusing but this time it was different. She could feel his desire caress her bare skin; it made her skin tingle, and her body was yearning for his touch.

She saunters over to him. He starts to smile at the beautiful sight before him. "No fair" she playfully pouts, "you were supposed to get undressed too," she says while smiling down at him. He does not respond words but instead with actions.

He leaves light kisses down and up from her neck until he moves his kiss further down and begins to hungrily devour the summer fruit before him. She can feel her legs melt beneath her. She starts to sway just a little. He pulls her closer to him supporting the small of her back with his hand. She starts to run her hands lazily under his kosode along the muscles in his back and shoulders exposing more of his skin. He stops and stands up to quickly remove his kosode. Those few seconds apart seem to long. They kissed as if they not seen each other for years. They continue to kiss fervently until Yoruichi feels her body crush against the mattress and the coolness as she looses contact with Byakuya's body. She opens her eyes to find a very pleased Byakuya propping himself above her using his arms to support his weight. He pushes himself off the bed.

He just wanted to take another moment to take it all in. He had to stop for a moment to look at her. She was beautiful. Her persona always made her seem larger than life but lying there naked in his bed she was not. She seems so small and delicate like a rose. And like a rose she opened for him as if he were the sun at daybreak. Like a humming bird he delighted in her nectar until she bloomed for him.

He makes his way back up her body using his mouth and hands to guide him until reaches her mouth. He kisses her deeply.

"Yoruichi, tell me how does it feel", he husks as he nibbled on her ear.

She opens eyes to see looking down at her. _I can barely breathe and he expects me to gather the strength to speak, she thought_.

"I've been dreaming of this for a long time. I want to loose myself completely in you. I am already drowning in the taste of you, I want to breath you in, I want to kiss every inch of you, your beauty is already edged in my mind, but I need to hear from you" he whispers.

She tickled his ear with light purr. "This is better then any dream", she whispers. He feels hers hands explore inside his hakama. Her touch has him in a haze. She brings him back to reality when he feels her tugging his hakama down. He moves from on top of her to quickly remove his hakama.

It was now her turn to admire his beauty. She returned the pleasure he had given her covering his body with kisses until her name slipped from his lips. He was getting drunk off her kisses. He lost complete control and surrendered everything to her. It was almost as if he could not tell where he ended and she begin. He love the feel of her on top of him and the view, it was at this moment he realized she was more intoxicating then any sake. She had taken him higher then he ever thought possible. He was so strung out on her love all he could is do was ask for more, and she happily obliged.

* * *

A/N:

Neji: Score

Kakashi: I knew he had to be chasing after for more than just a hair tie

Risa: Well it's about time and what's with humming birds, fruit, and flowers

Peace in Chaos: I am not really comfortable writing these kinds of scenes so it was either that or it would sound very medical. Also hakama are pants.

Risa: Oh ok, so where are the pictures?

Peace in Chaos: There are no pictures it's really hard to find any ByaYoru fan art ;-(


	7. The Fun with Zariya

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Byakuya watched Yoruichi sleep. She was so peaceful that she brought him peace, something he had not felt in quite some time. Just having her there sleeping next to him made everything seem right in the world. He wanted to watch her sleep all-night. Tonight had been his third tasteof tempation, known as Yoruichi Shihoin. When he got his first taste he was too shy to act up his desires. During his second taste, the visual delight from this morning, he let his sensibilites win, but tonight he broke and give in to his passion. _ Yoruichi, is this our second chance?_ Drawn instinctively to him, Yoruichi cuddles closer to Byakuya as the quesion dances in his mind. Her unconsicous answer is enough to help him fall asleep.

Once he again he dreamed of the family he wanted. This one was like the previous the nights. He dreamed that it was beautiful summer day with a clear blue sky. He could see the twins and Yoruichi playing at the top of a grassy hill. The children are laughing and giggling. They stop when they see him and wave. Yoruichi has big smile on face the children are yelling, "DADDY!" He smiles back, this time he starts running up the hill he makes it almost to the top and Yoruichi reaches out her hand, he reaches his hand out to meet hers, their fingers touch, but then a terrible thunderstorm starts. It scares the children. He tries to grab her hand but he is not fast enough. Yoruichi takes her hand away and runs to grab the children. He awakens from the dream and he quietly says, "Yoruichi" as he sits up.

"Yes, what is it" she responds in a sleepy voice with her eyes partially closed looking over at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he says in an uncertain tone. _She'd think I was foolish to bring up such a thing. _

"Are you sure?" she questions fully awake and sitting up. She takes her hand and rubs his cheek. "If there something bothering you, I want to know".

"It's nothing, go back to sleep" he responds in a very monotone way. He starts to make himself comfortable again as a cue that he is ready to go back to sleep.

Yoruichi follows his cue and a lies down, but she is still concerned especially after he holds her. His hold of her was different this time. He interlocks his legs with hers. He wraps his arm around her tightly and pulling her in so close she could feel his heartbeat and his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Both his breathing and heartbeat seem much faster than it did when she was lying on his chest earlier that night. She interlocks her fingers with his in hopes that it will calm him and it does his breathing and his heart rate slows to a normal pace. He does not however loosen his hold on her. She stays awake until he finally drifts back to sleep 45 minutes later.

It is another beautiful morning, the sun is shining bright and the sky is crisp and blue. Byakuya awakens as soon as Yoruichi starts to move. He slowly releases his hold.

"Gooood morning" yawns Yoruichi as she stretches. She smiles at him.

"Good morning" He does not smile back or move from his current position of lying on his back. He just looks at her in an odd way almost as if is studying her.

Since he does not appear to be getting up anytime soon, to his pleasant surprise she lays back down with her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat it is much calmer this morning. He wraps his arm around her.

"So what are your plans for today," she said as she ran her finger tips over his bare chest.

_I want to spend it with you, but I can't_. "I have a report I must give. A report I still need to work on."

"Oh OK, I have an old friend I have to see today. After we shower, I'll fix us some breakfast"

"You'll fix breakfast, you cook" interjects Byakuya

"Why is my ability to cook so surprising?" she says as she looks at him and stops running her finger tips along his bare skin "Cooking is a survival skill" she said with a slight frown her face.

"I apologize if I offended you. There's no need I'll have one of the servants bring us something," he said as he lightly caressed her face. Her frown softens and she lays her head once again on chest and returned to lightly caressing his bare skin with her finger tips. They just lay together for a few minutes not talking just holding each other.

"Well it is time for a shower," announces Yoruichi as she starts move away from him and off the bed. She walks toward the bathroom and Byakuya follows. "Naughty Byakuya did you think you could join me?"

"I thought when you said "we" you meant" stammers a bewildered Byakuya "It seemed as if …" Yoruichi just smiled, she found it quite amusing. He did not.

"It's ok" she whispered

"What" She stops him with a kiss before he can finish.

"It's ok" she takes his hand and leads him into the bathroom and into the shower. He gets one more kiss before she turns the water. Once the water is at the perfect temperature she kisses him again this time more passionately.

After a very long shower Byakuya has a servant to bring them something for breakfast. They eat the breakfast of fish, rice, and fruit fairly quickly since Yoruichi has to leave. Despite their time at breakfast being short and their conversation being superficial both enjoyed having breakfast together.

"I'll be back sometime this afternoon," she says just before she kisses him good-bye.

Yoruichi heads back to the Shihoin estate to change and to get ready for her rendezvous with Zariya Christo, former LT. Commander of the Internal Imperial Court Regiment. Zariya knew more about the Quincy Shingami conflict then anyone other then Yamamoto. He was the best source for learning more about Capt. Jin Akane.

After leaving her estate Yoruichi traveled 21 miles to the "forgotten" district. It was an abandon district of the Rukongai. It was once a township built on a dry riverbed. The entire distract was abandon due to the high occurrence of sand storms and extreme heat. It was once a training ground for shinigami since the conditions of this area were similar to Hueco Mundo during the night, but now it was just a dusty ghost town.

Yoruichi had spent the entire journey thinking about Byakuya and what happened last night._ Last night changes everything, decisons decisions. Yoruichi what have you gotten yourself into?_ Yoruichi arrives at 1313 the address where she is supposed to meet Zariya, at high noon. The building is looks as if it is one good storm from being condemned. She walks in leaving the door open behind her. "Why would he want to meet here" she questions as she removes her scarf. The room is barren except for one table in the middle of the room with one chair. She moves in further to read what looks like note that someone has left a table. She senses something is not right and just as she is about to turn around the door closes. She moves towards the door and the one light that is was on is put out. There is almost complete darkness in the room. She is attacked from behind and the fight between the unknown attacker and Yoruichi begins.

_He always uses combinations of eight. Three punches, followed by two kicks, followed by three more punches and then he stops. He is so strong that blocking his punches stings but he seems to slow down with second group of punches._ Her attacker attacks again this time on the second group of punches she grabs his arm, using his thigh she runs up his body kicks and the attacker in the head. Then she locks her legs around his arm and twists his arm at the same time using her body to pull the down. Putting her attacker in submission position with her legs locked over his shoulder.

"Give up" she yells as she pulls his arm harder.

"I don't think so he" he responds. He pushes down a panel in the floor opening a trapped door beneath them sending them both crashing down and forcing Yoruichi to break her hold upon impact. Both Yoruichi and her attacker are quick to stand on their feet and get in a fighting stance, this time there is complete darkness. Her attacker begins throw wooden crates in any direction to see where she is. Yoruichi uses the crates to her advantage by attacking based on the direction in which the crates are coming from, some times she is able to make contact with attacker, some times she is not, some times she is able to dodge the crates and some times she has to block them leaving her open for attack. Unfortunately due to the condition of the building Yoruichi is unable to activate her shunko so she has to battle her attacker bare handed.

"Time to brighten up the place" he says with a hint of malice in his voice "#33 Blue Fire, Crash Down" he repeated until the six torches were lit in the 1000 square foot room. The floor of the room was covered with debris making it a little harder to move around the open room.

For the first time Yoruichi was able to fully size up her opponent. He was around 6'4" 270 lbs all muscle, dressed all in black with his faced covered with a black mask.

"So I guess this is when the fun really starts" Yoruichi says with a smile.

"Let's make things more interesting little one" he said just before laughing. "Rattle, Orochi" With those words his zanpaktou transformed into an 8ft qijiebian (a seven section chain whip).

Meanwhile back at the Kuchiki manor Byakuya is working on some reports. He tried to convince himself that it was not waiting on Yoruichi but it was quieter at the manor and he would get more work done than he would at the 6th Division's headquarters. However he was unable to focus, he kept thinking about Yoruichi. _Why had she returned in the seritei in the first place? Who was this friend? How long was she staying?_ These were all questions Byakuya asked himself and the only person able to answer those questions was nowhere to be found.

Back in the "forgotten" district Yoruichi was still battling with her masked assailant. He uses his zanpaktou to strike and keep Yoruichi from getting to close. He strikes swiftly and the attacker is able to cut Yoruichi for the first time this evening with Orochi as Yoruichi begins to slow down. The attacker wipes left but just as Yoruichi moves right Orochi suddenly changes direction moving right.

"Gotcha, Yoruichi you've gotten slow" snarls the attacker

"Zariya you've gotten old and slow" she says as she strikes him from behind, striking him in the kidney area.

"Dammit" he coughs as he is sent flying forward, he counters swinging his arm backward. Yoruichi blocks but this gives him an opportunity to grab her arm. Before she can break from his hold the floor opens again. They plummet 21 feet in the darkness as the floor closes above them. This time with her legs free Yoruichi is able to kick him in the stomach forcing him to let her go. They both land hard in the catacombs under Rukongai.

"Now that was fun," pants Zariya as he tries to get up.

Yoruichi follows his voice and is able to land a punch square on his jaw. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Zariya moves away quickly. "C'mon Yoruichi, we used to have fun like this all the time. Besides it's been years since I had someone who keeps up with me. I couldn't resist, don't be upset," he said while constantly moving.

There are a few moments of silence between. Yoruichi uses "#31 Red Flame" without the incantation to ignite a piece of a wooden crate for a torch.

"Sorry Yoruichi I have to go, you're smart I am sure you can find your way without me, I'll meet you in the Peace Garden tomorrow at sunrise. We'll talk then," he says just before tossing a smoke bomb and scurrying away.

"YOU BASTARD", yelled a perturb Yoruichi. Good thing, Urahara, Tessai, Kukaku, and I used to play in these catacombs as kids, she thought as started her journey back to the seireitei, back to Byakuya.

Back at the Kuchiki residence Byakuya was sending another servant away, this was the third servant to inquire if Byakuya would like something to eat over the past two hours. It was well into the evening and Yoruichi had not made it back.

_I guess she is having too much fun with her old friend to come home. _It was at that point it became conscious that this was not her home. The Seritei had not been her for a very long time, and he and Yoruichi spending the night together did not change that, it really did not change anything. That is what he hoped and what he told himself. _There is no need for me to be concerned over that woman. She is free to do what she pleases. I am sure she is not even thinking of me and I have too much work to do to waste time thinking of her._ With that declaration Byakuya set at his desk and begin working. Not more then 10 minutes later a tired, battered, and bruised Yoruichi enters his room through the garden doors.

"Hello Byakuya, did you miss me?" she says with a smile.

"Why would I miss you, I saw you this morning" he replies flatly not bothering to turn around or stop working.

"How was your day" she asks dishearten.

"Busy, you should know a captain's day is always busy" he responds in a very monotone way again not bothering to even look at her.

She does not say anything just continues further into the room. He finally turns around when she is just a few feet away from him. He sees her wounds and becomes visibly angry. He jumps up from desk and goes over to her.

"Who did this to you?" he asks in a stern but calm voice as he cupped her face. She could see the displeasure on his face and the anger in his eyes, a level of anger she has never seen from him.

"It's no big deal don't worry about it is just few bruises from a friendly sparring session. I'll be fine I just need some food, a hot bath, and some rest" she responded with a smile.

The smile eases the tension in his face. He never would have thought seeing her hurt would cause so many emotions to come flooding. He wanted to take care her and make her feel better and he wanted to take care of whoever did this to her and make sure they felt a lot worse. He kisses her on the forehead.

"I'll go and draw you a bath" and with those words Byakuya left Yoruichi standing near his desk.

"That's so sweet" she says as she sits at Byakuya's desk. As soon as she sits down she notices the report from last night since it was in the same spot. Curiosity got the best of her and she decides to take a peek at the report, and being a speed-reader she was able to read the entire report and put it back before Byakuya returned to let her know her bath was ready.

Yoruichi could not help but smile over Byakuya's "Yoruichi Kuchiki" error. The hot bath was just what she needed. She was able to relax and think about last night. Making love to Byakuya was not her list of things to do while in the soul society, but she had no regrets. She enjoyed being with him; she wanted "this" whatever it was between them. _Yoruichi Kuchiki_ She smiled then completely submerged in the warm bath.

"Yoruichi"

"Yes" she said emerging from the water

"Dinner will be ready soon," said Byakuya as he stepped partially in to the bathroom.

"That's great, I am starving."

"Good" he said, "Good because there is plenty to eat. I'll go and check to see if it is ready" Before Yoruichi could respond Byakuya was gone.

A few minutes later Yoruichi leaves the bath and puts on a kimono and obi Byakuya has left for her. She then enters the bedroom to find Byakuya sitting out their dinner.

"You know I was going to ask you to join me but you left too quickly" she says as she grabs and kisses him. "I missed you today"

The fact that she missed him delighted him so he scoops her up and carries her to the bed. He lays her down on the bed and kisses her ardently. His hands begin to wonder all over her body. He wanted to caress all the pain away.

"I love it when you touch me" she whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"You don't know how much I love touching you" he responded as he begins to move his hands under her kimono. Just as Byakuya is about to untie her obi there is a knock at the door. They ignore the knock so the person knocks again and muffles through the door "Capt. Kuchiki I have returned with your milk"

"Did he say milk?" questions Yoruichi

With those words Byakuya stopped untying her obi and closed her kimono. He gets up and goes to door. He looks sternly at the young officer and takes the milk from the now nervous young officer.

"Your milk" he says as he hands the bottle to Yoruichi

"Thank You" she smiles at him.

He smiles back.

* * *

A/N:

Rock Lee: Alright Yoruichi in action!!!

Gai: Wow that was a really long chapter.

Kakashi: This is why I always keep milk in my fridge.

Risa: After all that reading there was no lemon, what's with all the teasing?

Peace in Chaos: I know it's long and this is the edited version; I was even tired after writing it (whoa).


	8. Sadness of Goodbye

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bleach or Naruto

Warning: This chapter does mention death and it's kinda lemony.

* * *

The full moon shines brightly illuminating the room as Yoruichi woke around 3:30 AM. She had her rendezvous with Zariya scheduled for sunrise. This was the first time in her life Yoruichi did not want to see the day break. Today was the day she was scheduled to return to the human world, and she agonized over leaving. She could stay in Byakuya's bed, his arms forever, but this would be good-bye for who knows how long. It saddens her to even think of being without Byakuya for any amount of time. _Hmm maybe I should leave now. That way I will not wake Byakuya up; I'll just leave a note. _ She hated good-byes and this would be her saddest good-bye. She tries to move cautiously away and his grip around her waist tightens and he gently pulls her back.

"Where are you going, " he sleepily muffles into her hair. He smiles pulling her long purple hair aside, then nuzzles her neck.

"No where right now" she turns around to face him. The words stab his heart; he tries to hide his anguish but fails. Using the light of the full moon she is able to see a frown on his face. "I do have to leave, I have to go back to the human world, but I will be back in three days. I promise (she had given him her word and she would find a way back to him in three days)" She kisses him in hopes of erasing the frown, but it did not work.

"When are you leaving?"

She can hear the sadness in his voice. "In a few hours" _She's leaving me in only few hours._ For a moment the frown changes to a sad face. Yoruichi did not like seeing him sad. She runs her finger along his jaw line and could feel it tighten, as the frown returns. "That does give us some time to have some more fun, Capt. Kuchiki." It was something about her calling him Capt. Kuchiki that thrilled him. She begins to kiss his neck softly. "So are you up for another round" she whispers in his ear. She kisses him avidly while lightly scratching down his chest, his stomach until she reaches her prize. "Why yes you are", she whispers. This time he is the one with the naughty smile on his lips. She kisses his mouth passionately while continuing to caress him. He closes his eyes. "Let me be your fantasy" she whispers. He couldn't resist her kisses and her touch; he begins to drift away in the fantasy she was creating. They were lost in the moment. She wanted to take the pain of leaving away and replace it with a happier memory for the both of them.

Her words tantalized him as much as her kisses. "I don't think I could ever get enough of you," she says as she kisses her way down his chest and stomach. "I want to take you beyond a dream" she responds after he closes his eyes and moans her name.

Her touches were like verses to a poem just for him. Every caress, stroke, and scratch was written as a memory for him. "I am right where I want to be," she breathes into his ear as she wraps her legs tightly around him.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Byakuya" she whispers as he holds her tightly in his arms. "You know I am not leaving because I want to, I am leaving because I have to, you understand (_this is hurting me so_) don't you?" He wanted to say "_I need you, I can't breathe without you, don't go_" but he said nothing he just cuddled with her and breathed her in. He did not care why she was leaving. He only cared that she was leaving.

They held each other for a little while longer then it was time for her to leave. It was much harder then she thought it would be. The air in the room was thick with despair, and a stifling silence fell between them as Byakuya lay in bed and watching her get dressed. He rises to help her with her jacket and walks her slowly to the door.

"I'll see you in three days" Yoruichi kisses him good-bye, walks out the door. She had only made a few feet into the garden before she started missing him, she wanted to turn around, she told herself it was only going to be three days and forced herself to continue to move forward, away from him.

And that is how the day begins with the sadness of good-bye. Byakuya attempts to go back to sleep since he does not have to meet with is division for a few hours. He could not sleep, he just thought of her. Once again she had left him without giving him the real reason. She just said she had to help someone. Again she had put someone else's needs before his and again he was hurt by that decision.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi had made it to her rendezvous point, the Peace Gardens, to meet with Zariya. The Peace Gardens were two Japanese gardens, Midnight Moon a Tsukiyama garden with hills, flowers, and ponds and the Bonita Rays a Chaniwa garden with a lovely teahouse. The gardens were separated by the serene Imani stream and joined by the beautiful red Hope Bridge. Both gardens were beautiful green tranquil sanctuaries with a hint of color from the flowering plum trees and sugar maples. Yoruichi loved coming to the Peace Gardens when she was young. Traveling the twisty path to the Hope Bridge she thinks back to days when she Byakuya were both young how they used to cause a ruckus playing tag in these same gardens. She spots Zariya sitting under a pine near a Koi pond. She waves at him from the bridge "Good morning, Zariya"

"Any morning I get to see you, is a good morning", said Zariya Cristo, with a devilish smile. Even after all these years the old silver haired shinigami still had not lost his charm or his good looks. He was still an intimidating figure his 6'4" muscular frame towered over her blocking the raising sun.

"You're still a big flirt. A word of advice flirting does not work with women you've tried to kill (she smiles), but its good to know you haven't changed in all these years," she said.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that. It would make quite a few ladies unhappy," he respond while smirking and stroking his well groomed silver beard. "And you know Yoruichi could never kill you" he said with sincerity. " You're too damn fast and too damn good. I had to cancel two dates last night to nurse my aching body," he said without sincerity rubbing his back.

"I feel so bad for you," she said dripping with sarcasm

"But I know you did not come here just to visit me and to talk about me and my lady friends, pretty soon everyone will be out and about so make this as quick as possible. I'll tell you what I know while you help me catch some Koi."

"What?" yelled Yoruichi

"C'mon help an old friend out. It is kinda your fault the ladies did not get the pleasure of Zaryia's firya last night. Please help me make it up to them. Have a heart," he said looking like a little boy who had lost his best friend.

"OK I'll help just don't ever mention Zaryia's firya ever again"

Zaryia went on to tell Yoruichi everything he knew about Capt Jin as they were wading in the pond trying to catch the allusive Koi. He tells her about Jin and his crusade for peaceful relations with the Quincy and everything that happened on the night of the Blood Moon. Capt. Jin and his division had captured a small Quincy militia of nine just before the war fully started. Since the Quincy are human special arrangements had to be made before the could transport them to the Soul Society. Capt. Jin and his men guarded prisoners in the human world for seven days in an abandon warehouse until the Quincy could be taken to the soul society. It was during this time Capt. Jin fell in love with a beautiful female Quincy named Zahara. His love for her spawns Capt. Jin to become a Quincy advocate but his pleas to Central 46 fell on deaf ears and the war rages on. After Jin hears the members of the militia were to be executed he helps them to escape. When Jin and the militia made it back to the human world. Bait was released, which caused a swarm of hollows to appear, too great for the escapees to handle. It was reported that Jin and the entire Quincy militia were all killed by the time the shinigami appeared. It was a sad night. From the odd red haze that evening and the bloody massacre some started referring to that night as the Blood Moon night. Capt. Jin was a good man with a good heart," adds a solemn Jaryia.

This was the information she needed. She said her good-byes to Zariya and headed back the human world. She opted not to go back tell Byakuya good-bye again since she was afraid she may have never left if she had. She lands a few of blocks from Urahara's shop. Her thoughts quickly went back to Byakuya. She could not believe how much she was missing him. _Get a grip Yoruichi, its only three days._

Byakuya shared the same feelings; he was missing her so much it was really affecting his work. He had been sitting at his desk at the 6th division's headquarters for over an hour reading a one-page report, but after all that time he was still on the first sentence. Yoruichi had always been his weakness, but now in just a few short days his feelings for her had grown significantly and now she was beyond just being a weakness she was debilitating.

The sky had changed from a beautiful blue to a vivid orange since it was fairly late in the afternoon when Yoruichi arrives at the shop the sun was already setting. She decides she will talk to Uryu tomorrow. She was hoping to have good news for him, but that was not the case. She understood what it meant to be different and how it felt to be alone. As soon as she opens the door, Urahara practically knocks down Ururu and Jinta to greet her.

"How was your trip?"

"It was very interesting" Her mind drifts back to Byakuya.

"Oh really," he asks while adjust his green striped hat.

"Yes, I got to see some interesting things. I spent an entire afternoon in the catacombs under Rukongai courtesy of Zariya".

"Oh an afternoon with Zariya, huh I bet that was fun and painful". They both laughed.

"Urahara I need to go back in three days" she says in a serious tone.

"Three days!" he says with a surprised look on his face.

All she says is "Yes" but it sounds as if were a plea.

"It'll be a little tough but I think I can make that happen" he responds with a wink.

"Thanks" she says with a huge smile.

* * *

A/N:

Gai: That's sad I hate good-byes too

Kakashi: I wonder how many ladies are impressed with Koi

Risa: Yes, that was kinda lemony

Peace in Chaos: This is when the test begins, talk about a long distance relationship.


	9. Awakening

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bleach or Naruto

I apologize for the long wait between updates :)

**Awakening  
**

* * *

The next two days that follow her departure were absolutely miserable for Byakuya. This time it was a thousand times worse compared to the first time she left him so long ago. This time not only his heart aches for her but his body does too. All his sense were against him. Her scent is still on his sheets. He remembers how his skin felt against her skin. He can still taste her on his lips and he can hear her say his name. He just wants to be with her and it hurts. He tries to convince himself that this would not last; he keeps trying to numb the pain. He was comfortably numb before she returned and he would give anything to return to that state, but it was too late she is already in his heart.

He could barely sleep she was all he saw when closes his eyes. Those dreams of a happy family were replaced by passionate dreams of making love to Yoruichi, but they too end with the same result, him waking up alone. If being in love with her meant being alone then he knew he could not love her. She promised him she would be back in three days and today was the third day, today would be the day he tells her good-bye and walks away.

______________________________________

Meanwhile back in the human world Yoruichi was full of anticipation, she was glad to see the daybreak for today is the day she will return to Byakuya. Since her return Yoruichi has been sleeping even more than usual. She spent most of her day lying on her silk purple pillow in the window of Urahara's Shop basking in the sun and sleeping. She finds peace in her dreams, she would dream of him, of them, she was happy when she slept. While awake Yoruichi appears noticeably subdued. She has even lost her appetite, which was red flag for Urahara.

It is day three and for the first time since she has returned Yoruichi is in her true form fully dressed and ready for the day. She walks outside to greet everyone. Tessai offers her breakfast and she kindly refuses.

"Yoruichi what's wrong? You haven't been the same since you returned from the Soul Society, don't tell me after all these years you're homesick", sincerely questions Urahara while adjusting his green and white stripe hat to block the sun.

"It's nothing, no need to worry, I am fine", responds Yoruichi, despite she and Urahara being very close she did not want to talk to him about her relationship with Byakuya at least not yet.

"That's good to know, but you know if there's something you need to talk about, you know I am more than just a sexy shop keeper. I'm also a good listener and I pour a mean glass of milk."

"I know Urahara, you're a good friend. Don't worry everything is ok." She smiles, pats him on the shoulder, and walks away.

-------------------

It is sunset and the gate to the Soul Society is still not ready. Yoruichi tries to keep her mind off Byakuya and the gate by training. She travels far away from the shop in hopes that distancing herself will help to keep her mind on training instead going back to the Soul Society. It does not work, she sits down on under a cherry tree and watches the sunset behind Mt. Red Death and wonders what Byakuya is doing.

Back in the Soul Society Byakuya notices that the sun has set and all he can think is that Yoruichi is not coming and if she does come it is too late. Earlier today he set at his desk and wrote out a list with every reason why they should not be together. The list did not lie and Yoruichi would understand as he did that this would not work once she reads the list, and no one's heart would be broken.

Hours past and night fell and still no Yoruichi. Byakuya fell asleep at his desk, again he dreams of Yoruichi and the twins. Just after he falls asleep Yoruichi makes her way into his bedroom. She quietly goes over to his desk; she wanted to surprise him with a kiss when she notices the list. She reads the list. Byakuya was wrong it broke her heart to read the words on the page despite the logic behind the words, they cut into her soul while he sleeps peaceful. There is no thunderstorm this time to awaking him from his dream, for the first time he is able to take Yoruichi's hand in his dream and she is leading him up to the top of the hill.

"I can't believe you're not willing to try, to fight for us, Byakuya," she says softly. Even with the low volume just the sound of her saying his name is enough to wake him up from dream.

For the first time he awakens from his dream because she calls his name. "Yoruichi when did you… " He looks into her eyes and stops, for the first time in his life he is able to read her eyes and all he sees is pain (_but why_). He notices the list dangling from her right hand. He quickly gets up and reaches for her but she quickly moves away before he can touch her.

_I refuse to let you see me cry_. She fights back the tears. "Don't worry Byakuya I am leaving, you don't have to say anything. I know how you feel." She turns away from him and drops the list. Fighting the tears slows down her flash steps. Byakuya is able to grab her arm just before she reaches the garden doors. She turns to the side to look partially at him.

"I can't even fill out a report without giving you my last name," he blurts out. "Please don't go. I need you, I am in love with you but I don't know, how to love you. He looks down at the floor and says nothing. Once again he lefts her up and brings her down. Yoruichi starts to turn away. Please teach me (she turns back and looks at him this time with hope in her eyes) please teach me how to love you, I need you so… I'd do anything to be with you."

"It's not going to be easy loving me and what about your list it was true for the most part…"

"I don't care about that…" He sees the tears fall from her eyes. "Why are you crying, please don't say you're giving up on us"

"No, no, that's not it. I am crying because I love you, Byakuya and I'm happy" They embrace. He kisses her on the forehead. _I love you too, Yoruichi. _ He holds her tightly to his chest.

* * *

Peace in Chaos: Before you all start, I apologize for the delay in updating.

Naruto: What was that, you take all that time to update and then you made us think ....  
Ino: Naruto is right you toyed with our emotions  
Guy: The kids are right what you thinking? But I like cheesy, I mean happy endings so I approve.  
Kakashi: So that's how it ends, huh  
Peace in Chaos: Or that's how it begins depending on how you look at it. Everybody thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
